The Way We Both Want
by ssnw
Summary: AU, starts off at Palupolum, where events had twist up, events change and have a very different ending. It is a tragedy so please expect to be heart breaking. Abandoned at the moment.


Hey guys me again ^:^ yes another story, but I couldn't help, it demand to come out instead of staying behind and let me finish my other stories. Anyway this story have some Harry Potter elements so enjoy!

I do not own any of the characters.

" "Talking

' 'Thinking

* * *

"I'll try to watch out for you too."After the boy say this his mentor flicked his forehead with her finger.

Fang snort under her breath. "Don't forget about this one."And point to Snow who's lying on the ground with several injuries.

"This one will be alright."Lightning walk towards Snow's still form while Fang help him up. "He's too stubborn to die."

Their walk to the Estheim Resident is short and tense. When they arrive at Hope's house the boy refuse to open the door by pacing around the front garden.

"Aw, come on kiddo. We better hurry up."Fang pressed. "You do know that we are short of time right? We need to get as much rest as we can."

The boy stop his pacing and look at the strange accent woman and then look at Lightning who is still supporting Snow's giant body.

"I-I am sorry."Hope look at his shoes for a moment then take a deep breath.

"Hope, if you are not re-"Lightning wouldn't admit this but she is starting to concern about his well being both in physical and mental.

"I am ready."Hope cut Lightning off and quickly turn towards the main entrance of the luxury house that his family own. He pause and hesitated for a second or two then he slowly raise his hand to open the door.

"Hope!"The man shouted, who is practically rush to the door and when he saw its Hope, he held his only son like its the end of his life. "You are back! I will make the Santam stop the searching of you, you are my only son! The only son and heir to one of the most wealthy, ancient and noble family on Cacoon since the history begin, I won't-"

Fang stop Mr. Estheim by clearing her throat softly. "Hm, mister would you mind if we get in your overly large house first."And Bartholomew Estheim nodded politely.

After they put Snow in one of the comfortable guestroom and called in the personal medi the Estheim own to take care of Snow, they settle in the well-style, modern and overly clean living room to discuss the current situation.

"I am Bartholomew Estheim."Hope's father introduced himself formerly and shake the two female warriors' hand. "I must thank you for bringing my own son and heir back to his ancients home, my thanks could not be describe so if anything you need please do tell and I will try to fulfill your wish."Bartholomew bowed slightly to thank both female.

When no one starts to talk again the atmosphere in the living room seems to sqush Hope alive and Hope couldn't stand it any longer.

"Dad. I am sorry, but mum is dead."Hope said quietly and refuse to look at anyone especially his father.

"I know, Hope. I know from the moment the Santam starts to investigate this fail purge."Bartholomew said in the same soft, distant tone as Hope.

"Its my fault for not been there when both of you were in Bodhum, my fault for allowing your mum to bring you to Bodhum without any bodyguards, my fault to make false identities for the both of you so that no one,not a single soul know your mother and yours true identities and bring both of you home."Bartholomew begins to sob, his palm now cover with his tears and his body shaking a little.

"Its not your fault dad. Its mine, its my fault cause I didn't care about the consequences if I didn't bring any guards with us or not-"Hope's eyes starts to fill with tear but he refuse to let it spill and Fang choose this moment to inform the Estheims that she and Lightning is still there.

"Hey, hey kiddo. I know losing one of your family is hurt."Fang pause remembering Vanille. "But-"

"Hope don't mind her."Lightning roughly dragged Fang out the room with her. "What do you think you are doing?"Lightning hissed angrily.

"Oh come on! We all had lost our love one since this whole mess started, if we want to honour our love ones we should move on and fight for our life."Fang tried to reason, while herself in reality is like Hope who doesn't want to move on and want to live in her memories.

"We are all much older than him! He is only fourteen for fal'cie sake!"Lightning want to scream at the woman in front of her but couldn't really bring herself to do it.

"Why would you care? If Snow is correct you are always cold to the others."Fang folded her hands and lean against the wall.

"Snow is a moron, and did he not tell you that: don't mess with me."Lightning said and glaring at Fang's causal movement.

"I see. So you don't like Snow because-"She hang her sentence and continue with her hand to indicate what she is trying to say. "He is a rule breaker, tough, weak mind and only thinks the world in black and white." She starts to pace around. "While Hope on the other hand seems to be a rule follower, tender, shape mind in learning and most of all know how the real society work. Is this why you like him?"Fang asked curiously and tilted her head. "You know after analysing them both, its like one is a polar bear while the other is a sheep."Fang giggle at her own joke.

"Huh, a hugh polar bear that acts more silly than he looks and a sheep that hide his own intelligent? I guess you could describe them as a harmless and stupid bear and a shelter and intelligent sheep."

"You know, your comparison doesn't make any sense either."Fang shake her head and going into Snow's guest-room with Lightning follow behind.

* * *

I hope you like it and please review! So that I know will I continue this or not.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
